1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dispensing container which utilizes a plunger to urge the contents out of the container. In particular, the invention relates to dispensing containers as used in the fast food service industry.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The prior art includes food dispensing containers utilizing spiral wound and cut container bodies and plastic container bodies which are molded or extruded and cut. Likewise, the prior art includes open ended containers having a plunger affixed to one end and a dispensing end closure affixed to the second end thereof.
The prior art attempts to provide a dispensing container assembly have met with some success. However, it was felt that there was a continuing need for a unitary or integral plunger and end closure assembly which eliminated the need for separate end closure elements while continuing to provide the necessary seal against liquid seepage. In addition, it was felt that there was a continuing need to provide a dispensing end closure which was relatively simple in construction but had improved dispensing characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,646, issued to George E. MacEwen on Feb. 15, 1983, discloses a prior art attempt to provide simplified end closures and a simplified container construction.